A woman without her man is nothing
by toma QED
Summary: Coba beri tanda baca pada judul ini, deh. APA ? LETNAN HAWKEYE MENGHILANG ? HORAAY ! tidak ada paperwork disodorkan, bisa pergi kencan ! Mari kita lihat kenyataannya....


_**A woman without her man is nothing**_

-

"**Coba cari ke ruang makan, sudah ??"**

"**Tidak…Tidak ada !!"**

"**Di rumahnya ??"**

"**Tidak ada juga !!"**

"**Di ruang ganti ??"**

"**Ah ! Siapa pula yang berani masuk !! Tapi kutanyakan pada personil wanita lainnya, kata mereka tidak ada pula !"**

"**Di bawah kolong meja colonel ?"**

"**Gah ! Buat apa dia bersembunyi di situ, sih ???!! Tidak ada, juga !"**

"**Di taman, di lapangan tembak, di pasar, di kantor Jendral Gran ??"**

"**Tidak ada, tidak ada, tidak adaaaaaaa !!!!!!"**

--

Letnan Hawkeye menghilang. Tanpa jejak. Begini Kronologisnya.

Hari pertama – Seluruh personil berbahagia karena letnan Hawkeye sepertinya sakit sehingga hari ini dia tidak masuk dan mereka dapat bersantai-santai ria dengan ketidakhadirannya si macan yang biasanya akan menerkam mereka kalau mereka tidak melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan baik. Pekerjaan yang ditunda : 200 lembar kertas yang perlu diperiksa per personil.

Hari kedua – Kegilaan di kantor semakin bertambah karena tidak adanya sang penyeimbang antara yang waras dan tidak. Pekerjaan yang ditunda : 200 lembar kertas kemarin ditambah 150 lembar kertas hari ini, 350 lembar kertas.

Hari ketiga- Pesta tumpengan tujuh hari tujuh malam karena sampai hari ini letnan Hawkeye masih belum datang juga. Seluruh kantor bersorak !! Pekerjaan yang ditunda : 250 kertas hari ini ditambah 350 lembar kertas kemarin, total 600 lembar per personil.

Hari keempat – Sersan Fuerry mulai mempertanyakan kepergian letnan Hawkeye karena dirinya sudah rindu melihat Black Hayate yang menjadi satu paket dengan sang letnan. Karena kesadarannya itu, Sersan Fuerry mulai menyelesaikan kertas-kertasnya yang bertumpuk, namun lainnya, masih tenggelam dalam impian balik dunia mereka yang fana. Pekerjaan yang ditunda : 600 lembar kemarin ditambah 200 lembar hari ini, total 800 lembar. Personil yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas : Fuerry, 50 persen.

Hari kelima – Brenda dan Farman mulai mempertanyakan kepergia letnan Hawkeye bersama-sama dengan dengan Fuerry, mulai menyelesaikan tugas mereka yang bertumpuk. Letnan Havoc masih oke-oke saja dengan keadaan seperti ini karena tidak ada larangan merokok berjalan yang akan menembak mulutnya dengan puntung rokok yang menggantung disana hingga gosong karena katanya _MEROKOK ITU MEMBAHAYAKAN ORANG-ORANG DISEKITARNYA, blah..blah..blah…_ Kolonel Mustang lebih parah. Jejak kakinya di dalam kantor pun akan sulit terlihat walaupun sepatu boot yang dipakainya itu masih berlumpur dan belum dicuci selama semingggu. Pejerjaan yang ditunda : 800 lembar pekerjaan kemarin ditambah 350 lembar, total 1150 lembar. Personil yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas : Fuerry 80 persen, Brenda dan Farman, 30 persen dan 45 persen.

Hari Sepuluh - Havoc frustrasi, ingin segera agar letnan Hawkeye kembali. Akhirnya dia sadar mengapa Hawkeye dapat diibaratkan sebagai penyeimbang lingkungan. Tanpa adanya letnan Hawkeye, Kolonel jarang sekali terlihat di Headquarter, dan sebagai efek dari itu, lelaki buaya itu dengan bahagianya berkeliaran di taman kota, mencuri hati semua gadis incarannya. LETNAN HAWKEYE HARUS SEGERA DATANG !!!!! Keadaan gadis-gadis di kota sudah siaga III !!! SEbentar lagi tidak akan ada gadis yang tertarik pada dirinya dan dia akan membujang seumur hidup- dan hal ini TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI !! Pekerjaan yang ditunda : 4550 lembar pekerjaan kemarin ditambah 450 lembar (karena minggu-minggu ini banyak tindak criminal yang terjadi) sehingga total 5000 lembar kertas yang belum ditanda tangan SATU PUN oleh Kolonel Mustang. Personil yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas : Fuerry, Farman, 100 persen, Brenda 95 persen, Havoc 50 persen dan Kolonel Mustang (sedikit mengherankan mengapa namanya bisa tercantum di sini, bukan ?) 0.000013 persen karena dia sudah menanda tangan selembar kertas yang tidak lain ialah kertas kenaikan gaji untuknya.

Hari dua puluh lima- Semua kelabakan mencari letnan Hawkeye. SEMUA. Kolonel Mustang yang pada akhirnya kembali lagi ke habitat asalnya, yakni kantor kecil nyaman yang sekarang telah menjadi lautan kertas itu pun akhirnya kelabakan. Matanya baru terbuka, sadar berapa banyak kertas kerja yang belum ia selesaikan selama tiga minggu terakhir ini. Seribu lusin kertas. Berserakan di mana-mana. Kertas-kertas putih yang tidak berdaya, yang dulunya bertumpuk rapih itu lama kelamaan menggunung dan tanpa sengaja, tersentuh oleh salah seorang personil dan… hancur sudah menara babel yang tinggi. Bagai burung-burung pigeon putih dengan sayap-sayap mereka yang berkepakkan di mana-mana. Mulai saat itu, kantor milik Kolonel Mustang dicap sebagai ruangan berhantu. Jangan berani masuk ke sana, kalau anda masih ingin keluar sebagai satu bagian utuh.

-

Kolonel Mustang menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Kasar. Dasar…ke mana perginya ninang pengasuhnya yang selama ini katanya akan selalu setia berada di sininya ???

"Apa jangan-jangan Letnan Hawkeye mengundurkan diri dari kemiliteran ??"

Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Benar juga…. Apa mungkin…._begitu ?_

Roy menajamkan telinganya ke arah acara gossip hot bawahannya yang sedang membuat spekulasi-spekulasi tentang kepergian Letnan Hawkeye dikarenakan jiwa mereka yang sudah putus asa mencari si pirang itu.

"Jangan-jangan…" Havoc memajukan kepalanya ke tengah kerumunan itu, berbisik pelan, pertanda pembicaraan bisnis yang amat rahasia. Roy Mustang penasaran. Lelaki itu memajukan bangkunya ke depan untuk mendapat audio yang lebih jelas. _"Letnan Hawkeye kawin lari dengan lelaki lain ??"_

Semua orang ber OOOooHH…ria. Kali ini giliran Brenda yang memulai berbisik. Suaranya terlalu pelan sehingga dari posisi duduknya yang sekarang, Roy tidak dapat mendengar apa pun.

"A..Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar…" Lelaki itu berdiri, lalu memperlambat langkahnya ketika dia melewati kerumunan itu, hanya untuk menumpang dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"_Jangan-jangan Letnan Hawkeye dipaksa menikah atas perjodohan orang tuanya lalu dibawa ke luar Amestris dan hidup bahagia dengan suami dan dua orang anak-lelaki perempuan sama saja."_

"_HUSH ! itu _mah _iklan KB atuh. Bagaimana dengan ini…"_

Roy Mustang menyesali aksinya berpura-pura ke toilet. Dia akan ketinggalan acara gossip tersebut. Untungnya dia segera menyadarinya pada saat kakinya terjejak, lalu dengan atletiknya dia segera membuat pivot dengan kaki kirinya dan berbalik kembali ke kantor yang digenangi kertas itu.

"…_di luar nikah, lalu untuk menanggung malu, dia tidak berani muncul di depan kita ??"_

Walau tidak dengan episode penuhnya, tentu saja lelaki itu bisa menebak kalimat utuhnya, apa lagi dengan sambutan super hangat dari bawahannya itu –yang rasanya punya bakat besar sebagai substitusi ibu-ibu ketika arisan-

"_Hawkeye hamil ?!! Memangnya dia punya pacar ?? Memangnya mungkin dia tertarik pada lelaki ?? Memangnya mungkin ada lelaki yang tertarik padanya sehingga memaksa untuk bersetubuh dengannya ??" _

Mukanya memerah. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghapus pikirannya yang terakhir itu. Memang MUNGKIN ada lelaki yang tertarik padanya, dan buktinya dia kenal jelas SIAPA lelaki itu.

Ledakan tawa keras menghentak pikirannya. Ia telah ketinggalan beberapa sesi pembicaraan mereka…dan mengapa suara mereka amat kecil sekali, sih ??! Dari tempat duduknya yang sekarang ini dia tidak dapat mendengar satu kata pun yang mereka ucapkan.

Lelaki itu sekali lagi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku ke toilet dulu…"

"_Apa jangan-jangan Letnan Hawkeye diculik oleh orang-orang yang tidak senang pada Kolonel ??"_

Jantungnya kembali berhenti berdetak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan memerlukan _shock therapy _untuk memulihkan kesehatannya.

"_Cih…Sial…Para Homunculus itu…Apa lagi Ed dan Al sedang keluar bekerja….dan mereka juga belum memberi kabar selama hampir sebulan…..Jangan-jangan semua ini ada hubungannya…."_

"Havoc !"

"Ya, sir !"

"Tolong cari kabar tentang Elric bersaudara itu…SEKARANG !!"

Tangannya bergemeletuk di atas meja. Ritme piano concerto 2 Sergei Rachmaninoff mulai berdentang dengan nada tak keruan. Matanya melirik ke sudut ruangan di mana sang waktu menemaninya berdentang bersama, hanya saja memiliki ritme yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Menit ke menit terasa amat lama. Ia ingin Havoc cepat ke sini membawa kabar padanya. Sekarang.

Namun setengah jam kemudian pun lelaki itu belum kembali juga. Gerombolan penggosip itu mulai melingkar kembali dari meja kerja mereka yang semula dan membuat pembicaraan-pembicaraan hangat. Namun kali ini rasanya dia sudah tidak perduli untuk mendengar spekulasi-spekulasi mereka lebih dalam lagi. Akhir-akhirnya bisa-bisa dia mati gila karena stress dibuat oleh khayalan tingkat tinggi para bawahannya. Biasa, keadaan yang putus asa akan beranak jalan keluar yang tidak kalah _desperado_-nya.

"_Hey…"_

"_Ya ?"_

"_Ada yang sadar tidak kalau Kolonel sedari tadi kerjaannya mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan ??"_

"_hm…ya…"_

_- _

Hari dua puluh delapan – Semua bawahan memiliki kantung mata diwajah mereka. Roy Mustang kembali meneguk cawannya yang sebenarnya sudah kosong. Dengan tampang sayu bak tidak berpenghuni di dalam roh mereka, lelaki itu menyodorkan cangkir kosongnya ke arah Havoc, berharap bahasa isyaratnya akan nyambung hingga ke bawahannya itu. Sayangnya tidak. Aksinya tidak dihiraukan, sedangkan yang lainnya, bergelayutan di atas meja mereka, bingung apa yang harus dikerjakan.

Apa yang harus dikerjakan. Apa itu sebenarnya ada banyak sekali. Tidak terhitung, malah. Masalahnya di sini, ialah, harus dimulai dari mana dulu.

Dengan keadaan kantor yang sudah tidak memungkinkan orang di dalam untuk keluar, atau pun orang di luar untuk masuk, penghuni di dalamnya pun sudah kehilangan seluruh sumber tenaga mereka untuk bahkan, si Casanova itu, merayu wanita dan mengajak mereka berkencan.

Kehidupan sudah tidak layak dikatakan sebagai hidup. Bagai hidup dalam sebuah batu dingin yang tak bernyawa di tengah-tengah tumpukan sampah yang tidak berguna. Kertas kerja semakin menggunung (beberapa dari mereka ketumpahan kopi dan lain-lainnya sehingga terlihat amat menjijikkan), manusia-manusia yang kelihatan seperti orang utan karena rambut mereka yang berantakan dengan wajah dan seragam yang tidak kalah kusutnya, kumis yang sudah mulai tumbuh tanpa tercukur, bau asam menjalar dari seluruh ruangan yang isinya ialah orang-orang yang belum mandi sejak dua hari lalu…

"LETNAN HAWKEYEEEEE !!!!! CEPAT DATANG KEMARIIIIIIII!!!! LETNAAAAAAAANNN!!!!"

Puncak dari kefrustrasian mereka semua.

-

Hari tiga puluh – Pintu terbuka. Cahaya dari luar masuk menerangi kuburan senyap yang mengubur nyawa-nyawa yang masih hidup, namun di saat yang sama, setengah mati pula. Pintu. Lambang dari jalan keluar. Lambang dari harapan.

Sesosok bayangan terlihat. Seorang wanita ?

Memakai baju seragam militer ?

Dengan seorang anak kecil ?

Di belakangnya ada bayangan lelaki tinggi… ???

Semua spekulasi bawahannya mengendap dalam benak colonel Mustang.

Janganjanganletnanhawkeyebenar-benartelahmenikahdanpunyaanakdansekarangakankembalilagikemilitersetelahcutimelahirkannamunbagaimanaanaknyabisasudahsebesaritudansuaminyabesarsekalitidakcocokuntukhawkeyetidakbisatidakbisatidakmungkintidakmungkintidakbolehtidakbolehtidakbolehtidakbolehtidakbolehtidakboleeeeeehhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kolonel Mustang pingsan.

-

_Dia melihat tampang seorang wanita. Senyumnya hangat. Rambutnya pirang berterbangan dibawa angin bersama dengan bunga sakura di angkasa. Wajahnya mulai nampak. _

_Ha..Hawkeye ??_

"_Hai, colonel ?? Bagaimana keadaan sebulan ini selama tidak ada ??"_

_Eeh…dia hendak berkata bahwa keadaannya hancur, kacau, berantakan, sampah, namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. _

"_Kolonel," wajahnya tersenyum lagi. Dia…selama ini amat berbahagia ? "Kenalkan…ini suamiku dan ini anakku…"_

-

"GAAAHHHH!!"

Kolonel Mustang menyibakkan selimutnya. Kelopak matanya mengembang, disambut oleh poni keriting Armstrong dan tiang remot control milik Ed.

Lelaki itu mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya dulu. Dibelakangnya terlihat Hawkeye telah kembali dan merapihkan kantor mereka sehingga naik kembali martabatnya dari sampah menjadi layak tinggal. Roy memutar kepalanya tiga ratus delapan puluh derajat untuk memeriksa akan adanya orang lain selain mereka semua yang mempunyai potensial sebagai _suami _dan _anak _dari Hawkeye. Syukurlah dia tidak melihat seorang pun di sana.

"Sir, anda sudah sadar ?"

"Hawkeye !! Siapa lelaki yang beruntung yang menjadi suamimu ?!!! dan siapa juga anakmu itu ???"

Serbuan pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dielakkan. Wanita itu menaikkan alisnya dan melengkungkan bibir kecilnya. "Tidak ada, sir…tidak ada…"

"Lalu sebulan ini kau ke mana saja ?!!!" Kali ini bukan mode pertanyaan, namun teriakan, amarah, frustrasi, ketakutan, rasa cemas yang telah ia pendam sekian lama. "Kau ini betul-betul, deh !!! Tidak memberi kabar sama sekali…!!"

Raut wajahnya berubah. Wanita itu tertegun sesaat. "Saya…telah memberi kabar, sir…bahwa saya akan ikut dengan Fullmetal menemaninya bersama Major Armstrong ke Rift Valley membetulkan automailnya. Suratnya telah saya taruh diatas meja anda pada hari saya tidak masuk…"

Mulutnya mengangga. Surat itu. Ya ! Surat Hawkeye !! Pasti telah tercampur dengan seribu juta satu kertas lainnya !!!

"_dasar…." _Lelaki itu mengumpat pelan, menarik kedua tangan wanita itu ke atas bibirnya dan menghirup wangi special yang lama telah ia rindukan selama ini. _"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi tanpa diriku lagi…."_

Sejenak seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu terdiam. Ikut hanyut dalam romansa kedua orang ini – namun semua suasana mendukung yang telah dibangun itu langsung dihantam hancur oleh teriakkan satu orang yang tak lain ialah si kontet Fulllmetal.

"CIIEEEEE!!!! KOLONEL CERITANYA SEDANG MENGUNGKAPKAN CINTA, NIH YEEE !!!!!!!"

"WOHOOOOO!!!!"

"SUIT…SUITTTT !!!!"

"Kapan pestanya nih ???!!!"

"Pantas saja colonel yang paling cemas waktu itu, ya ??"

"Wohoooo !!! Aduh, panas nih, tiba-tiba !!!"

"KOLONEL MUSTANG !! LETNAN HAWKEYE !! atas nama keluarga Armstrong dari turun temurun kami semua mengucapkan SELAMAT BERBAHAGIA !!!"

"Akhirnya !! Kolonel tidak akan mencuri gadis milikku lagi !!"

Kadar malu meningkat hingga sembilan puluh delapan persen, sembilan puluh sembilan persen, seratus persen…

Kolonel Mustang jatuh pingsan lagi karena mukanya yang over memerah.

"KOLONEL !!!"

"_GUK !"_

-FIN ?-

a/n : akibat latihan punctuation mark untuk inggris !! Soal yang sama keluar. Tolong beri tanda baca untuk kalimat berikut : " a woman without her man is nothing." Bener-bener deh, mentang-mentang gurunya cowok, jadinya yang betul : "a woman, without her man, is nothing." Walaupun dia bilang "a woman : without her, man is nothing" juga boleh, tapi jawaban yang sahnya –menurut dia sebagai lelaki- ya jelas yang A, dan aku enggak terimaa !!!

Duh, bagian akhirnya mulai ngaco nih…hehehe…maaf…Tingkat stress meningkat….Oke deh, jangan lupa : READ & REVIEW yaaahhh !! Thank you all !!!!


End file.
